The Celtic Orb
by Moony Lupin
Summary: A new charecter, Sirius, Remus, Harry, some black haired, green eyed boy's parents (Dead of course.) And a plot to bring the dead back into the world. Fun fun. It's only PG13 to be safe, All people who reveiw go to heaven, if you reveiw for me I reveiw fo
1. Default Chapter Title

The Celtic Orb  
  
Chapter 1: The Reuniting  
  
Waves tossed angrily along the island shore and winds ripped out small plants growing near the edge of the water with ferocity. This didn't seem to bother the young woman who stood on a pinnacle of jagged rock overlooking the angry sea. For this suited her mood. Rain was pelting against her face. Her raven black hair lashed out around her causing her to look strangely inhuman. Her pale skin increased the effect. Though if you looked into her eyes you would see the pain only a human can bear.  
  
Altair stood, her eyes sweeping around the sea. She unknowingly cast her eyes south, quickly turning them away once she consciously realized the direction. To the south just miles over the horizon was the only island or piece of land for leagues. The island of Azkaban.  
"Azkaban," she thought bitterly, "That hell is were Sirius had been confined. Well" she thought with a hint of satisfaction, "No hell could ever confine Sirius. Some fiancée' he is though," scowling she corrected herself, "was." She stopped thinking for a moment and then realized how much it hurt to have the rain beating against her. Turning, she headed inside not noticing the jet-black dog swimming stealthily toward her island.   
Upon reaching the house she stepped inside slamming the door behind her. The house was fairly cold and she soon realized how wet her coat was against her skin. She quickly peeled off her wet garments and pulled on the warmest nightclothes she had, with that accomplished she flopped on to her bed. After placing wand on the dresser she fell into a dreamless sleep.   
Altair was on the brink of awaking, the sleepy dull place you have just before you wake up. She realized how warm the bed was. "Warm?" she thought dully "The beds never really warm in the morning..." her thoughts trailed off as wet nose nuzzled her hand. Opening her eye's she looked groggily into the face of a jet-black dog. His shaggy form was thin but he was huge. Seeing she was awake his face broke into a doggy grin, and he trotted to the foot of the bed where he had apparently had been sleeping all night. Reaching the end of the bed he leaped off, leaving a stunned Altair to contemplate her very confused thoughts. "A dog?" she thought, "How did it get her? What am I supposed to do with it? Keep it? It does get lonely on this island. Will the owner mind?" all this was answered, when the dog came back into the room, note in mouth. Taking the note she patted the dog's head and read while she scratched behind the dog's ears.  
  
Dear Ally,  
Long time no see. I'm sorry I can't stick around but I've got some business to attend to that I can't take my dog on. Would you take care of him? I'm looking forward to seeing you.   
Sorry for such short notice,  
~Remus   
P.S. Are you going by Altair now? I really thought you'd dropped that name.  
  
Altair was shocked. She thought Remus had forgotten her completely, much less remember where she lived. She completely skipped over the fact he'd used her nick name. "It'll be nice to have some company." She thought, "Even if it isn't human." Aloud, she said to the dog, "It looks like I'll be keeping you. The only problem seems to be what to call you." The dog seemingly didn't care. Seeing this, she decided to wait for the certain inspiration and make breakfast now, seeing that how both she and the dog needed it. She had never been good at cooking and living alone had not helped, the dog took one look at the food, made a choking noise, and looked at her as if to say,   
"I'm sorry to bother you, but I'd like it if my food was edible." She sighed; this dog was as picky as Sirius had been, if not more. Going into the bedroom she retrieved her wand then went into kitchen again. "Breakfeuss" she sighed, and a beautiful feast appeared on the table, the dog gave a delighted bark and dug in, she soon joined him.   
After breakfast she walked along the shore, seeing what damage last nights storm had done. The dog pranced in front of her, sniffing everything he passed. He stopped when he came to an oak tree and barked happily under the weather beaten writing, encircled by a heart, which read  
  
Padfoot & Ally  
  
Though this brought back memories she pushed them aside and allowed herself to see the brilliance in the name Padfoot. "Padfoot," she thought, 'Would be the perfect name for the dog, in an absurd way it would be like giving Sirius another chance. Also," she reminded herself, "No one's going to make a dog a secret-keeper."   
Smiling broadly she turned back toward the house and said happily, "C'mon Padfoot. You wouldn't want to miss seeing me burn lunch in 18 different way's would ya?" It was lucky she was turned away or she would have seen a very surprised expression coming from the dogs face.  
She spent the rest of the day trying to salvage lunch and eventually dinner; in the end both she and Padfoot skipped lunch and had pizza for dinner, (the instant by wand kind.) After dinner when she was doing basically nothing she noticed for the first time how dilapidated Padfoot looked. Seeing how his shaggy fur was long and matted and how dirt seemed to cling to him she took out her wand and said "Triremarow" and " Removotion." After seeing that Padfoot now looked more like a show-dog than a scruffy mutt, she headed off to bed satisfied.   
That night when she was drifting off to sleep she thought how much Padfoot looked like some one and, try as she might, her sleepy mind refused to remember whom. That night she was troubled by very strange dreams.  
Altair was in a cave, though small it seemed rather homely and lived in, less like a cave and more like a small hole in the rocks where grass and a few small trees grew. The grass under her feet was wet with morning dew; a small shaft of pinkish light danced around her illuminating her raven black hair. When she turned around to get a better look at the cave she started, a hippogriff was tethered to a tree. "Maybe it was something in the pizza..." she thought, but stopped as she saw three people enter the cave. Seeing who they were she decided it was something in the pizza, for there, standing in the cave's shadowed entrance was a mini version of James Potter. The two people next to James she didn't recognize; one was tall with flaming red hair. The other was about James's height with bushy brown hair. James seemed to be searching for something because he was looking up and down the cave calling something. What she saw next made her jaw drop considerably; someone she had failed to see in her small time in the cave was tackling James into a bone-crushing hug. Turning their heads she realized two things, 1. This was not James Potter 2. The second man was Sirius Black. Altair woke and would remember nothing.  
Altair woke her face was covered in cold sweat. With all her might she tried to remember her dream. For she knew that whatever it was, it was life altering, nothing came to her. Looking at her clock she saw it was 2:04 in the morning and she knew she wouldn't be able to get to sleep. Getting up as quietly as she deemed possible she grabbed her wand and tiptoed down to the kitchen, feeling stupid that she was taking so much time to let a dog sleep. But she needn't have worried for when she reached the kitchen Padfoot was there, a snowy owl beside him. "Who would be sending me mail?" she wondered. But as she reached for the envelope Padfoot grabbed it in his mouth and hightailed it out of the kitchen.   
"Dogs." She muttered under her breath as she chased after him. At this moment she was very glad that she lived on the island by herself or she would have had to explain to neighbors why she was chasing a dog around the island at 2:05 in the morning. She was panting and out of breath when an idea struck her. "You aren't a witch for nothing." She thought mentally slapping herself. Altair took out her wand and aloud said, "Accio Letter," the sound of paper flying through the air was heard as the letter came hurtling toward her, with a barking Padfoot in tow. She caught the letter and laughed as she watched Padfoot desperately trying to get it from her. But she stopped laughing abruptly and went a shade of sick gray as she read the letter. For it read,  
  
Dear Sirius,  
Thanks for your last letter. That was probably the strangest bird I've ever seen. The way it's tail feathers stuck out! I'm fine, how about you? Do you really think leaving Buckbeak with Professor Lupin is a good idea? Duddly's still on his diet, but I don't see the point as he's not getting any thinner. No my scar has not been hurting so don't worry about me.  
Death to Pettigrew,  
~Harry  
  
Slowly looking up she saw not Padfoot but her fiancée', Sirius Black.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sirius, Remus, and Azkaban belong to J.K. Rowling. I own Altair.  
A/N I'll post the next one soon. Please Review.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N last time Altair got Sirius's letter and he appeared. The next one will be up soon. Please review. (To make any since read part 1) Also, the orb will be appearing later, so try and be patient. 

Disclaimer: Sirius, Harry, Remus, Buckbeak, McGonagle, Dumbledore, and Azkaban belong to J.K. I own Altair.

~ Moony Lupin

# The Celtic Orb

### Chapter 2 

### Realization

** **

****Sirius felt a cold sweat beginning to dribble down his face. In his head he let out a string of curse words._ She might not of figured it out! What did you have to show yourself for! _But he new she would have figured it out anyway, and he told the little voice in his head so. Ally looked at him pure malice in her face_ she looks remarkably like Harry in the Shrieking Shack…only cuter…_trailing off he mentally slapped himself_ now is not the time for hormones Black_ he told himself viciously. Panicking he searched for something to tell her, to convince her he was innocent, but he new without Pettigrew that was going to be a much harder than under the circumstances he convinced Harry with. 

"Um…" He started lamely but was interrupted by an over jolly Remus bursting through the thicket of bushes on their left, by the look on Remus' face Sirius concluded that either his friend had not missed him as much as he thought or Remus was on sugar high. "How was keeping my dog?" asked the all to happy werewolf, _sugar high _concluded Sirius. _Definitely sugar high. _After a while with no answer Remus looked around the rock on which they were standing and when he saw Sirius his face drained of color, realizing exactly why Ally had been glaring daggers at him for the past minute. "I'll be going now." Remus stated the happiness entirely gone from his voice replaced by a fearful stutter. But all to rapidly Ally seized the back of his retreating robes saying in a deadly whisper, "Oh, but Remus, I'd like to have a little "chat" about the dog you left at my house and whether or not you knew some of it's amazing features. And why you Black" she hissed rounding on him, rage seething in her features, "dared to show your murderous, traitorous, thing you call a face here again, after what you did to Lily and James." A moment of silence passed through the group, along with a shiver shared only by Sirius and Remus. After a while Remus recovered his voice, "Ally," he said gently, "Sirius is innocent…" he was interrupted by a snort from Ally, he continued "just look at that letter. It's proof enough." At these words Sirius felt a rush of relief flood through him. He was _very_ glad Remus kept his head in these situations. Looking back at Ally he saw that she was pouring intently over the letter and by the looks of it rereading a few sections. When she was done with the letter she merely threw it over her back and said in a voice that seemed forced, "For all I know that Harry person is one of Voldmorts brutes and the letter was to through me off." Sirius stared at her in disbelief. He then forced himself to speak, "Ally," he mumbled to get her attention, "Tell me, which is more likely; me being innocent or Harry Potter being one of Voldmorts lackeys?" he let these words sink in. He supposed that might sway her opinion and at the moment was very glad of Harry's choice not to use sincerely but Death to Pettigrew as an ending, something, that at the moment might, save his soul. After a few moments he decided he might as well use the final words he'd convinced Harry with, using a bit of revision. "Ally," he pleaded, "In my life you knew me better than anyone, even James, and you know I'd never betray him and Lily…" he was interrupted by Remus correcting his English, glaring at Remus he continued, "You know I wouldn't. Please, believe me." At that moment Altair Silver looked into his eyes and what she saw there told her he wasn't lying she acknowledged all that information with a nod of her head, twelve years of hating flushed away in single nod of the head. And with that nod a small flicker of light appeared in the back of Sirius' deadened eyes. Remus smiled, the sparkle that had long been lost from his friend's eyes was back. Still smiling he quietly slipped from sight.

Sirius was standing frozen to the spot in the same position he had been in five minutes ago fighting a desperate inner battle with himself. At the moment the battle was on what to do next, something Sirius usually didn't give much thought to. The topic choices for the moment were:

A. Rush over and give Ally a type of bear hug that basically that you give a long lost friend.

B. Make a smart remark on her cooking.

C. Give a little speech on how she's changed and yadi, yadi, ya.

D. Rush over and give her an all out, earth shattering kiss.

So far he had easily eliminated both A. and C. without hesitation but B and D were giving him a lot of trouble. He took a deep breath, deciding. "Ally, to put it nicely when I tried your food I honestly wished I could swim out to Azkaban and borrow some of their gruel." He breathed without taking a breath. He looked up looking for a reaction all the while ducking incase she decided to make the wand in her right hand useful. But when she gave him no reaction he rushed up and, to make it polite, proceeded with a much more detailed plan D. then he had expected to use in the first place. At the end of this he smiled down at her, looking for the first time in fourteen years like the man that had laughed at the Potters wedding.

Sirius and Ally walked casually back to the house Sirius sometimes trotting along behind her in a happy silence as Padfoot and sometimes strolling beside her in animated conversation as himself. When they did reach the house the found a tethered Buckbeak munching on one of the islands local, yet strange, birds. Sirius trotted up beside the half horse half bird then, as a dog, scampered under the annoyed creature playing something of a game were the rules seemed to be: annoy the Hippogriff and don't get stomped on, as usual Sirius was violating a rule, the one about not getting stomped on. When he assumed his usual form he was rubbing his back, which was fairly sore from a few of the animals well placed kicks. Buckbeak nibbled Sirius' shoulder affectionately while he patted the great bird/horse on the head, "Ally," Sirius beamed, "I'd like you to meet Buckbeak. He is a wanted by the Committee for Disposal of Dangerous Creatures section of the Ministry of Magic, legally belongs to Hagrid, and has saved my life about three times now. Not to mention his transportation uses." Sirius smiled again at her stunned face and laughed, "Come inside and I'll tell you all about it."

## Ally

"…So then there was this knocking on Fliwicks window and when I looked up Harry and Hermione where tapping on the glass, I was totally in shock and when I came over Hermione unlocked the window. They flew me up to Trelawney's tower gave me the Hippogriff and told me to get going. I did and from then on Harry and I have been exchanging letters. Basically after that my life's been as boring as the life of a convicted murderers life can be." He told Ally and Remus as they sat around the kitchen table with steaming mugs of Hot Coco. Ally nodded her fascination evident. "I still can't believe you didn't tell me about being and animages!" she huffed in a fake sulk. Sirius just smiled and then said, "Anyway, Dumbledore wants to know if you'll teach Care of Magical Creatures while Hagrid's on some official business, thus you'll probably be teaching for about three months." Ally nodded, stunned. "Great!" chirped Sirius happily, "Remus, under a lot of persuasion from Dumbledore and myself, has conceded to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." In a more miserable voice he added, "I'll be teaching to." Ally and Remus burst out laughing _Sirius Black?_ She thought _Sirius Black, teacher's bane, teaching? The only things those kids will learn is how to bring Filch to the brink of insanity and how to get framed for killing your best friends along with…_ She stopped laughing, "Sirius," she stated worriedly, "You can't teach, you're a convicted murderer!" 

"Unfortunately" Sirius sighed dismally "Dumbledore has figured his way around that." More laughter broke out from Remus and Ally. "What," Ally gasped between laughs "are…you…teaching?" At this comment Sirius' face turned as sour as if he had eaten a lemon, "Potions." He spat out the word with utter disgust. Now Ally felt as if her bones would break from laughing, Sirius had always sucked at potions and Ally would love to rub it in his face as much as possible now that he was teaching it. "You gona be head of Slytherin also?" she managed to choke out sarcastically in her hysterical laughter. After about half an hour Remus and Ally had calmed down enough to make intelligent conversation, "Sirius," Remus asked, "How **_is_** Dumbledore getting around the fact that you're a…" he paused searching for the right words "convicted danger to society." He finished hastily. At this all that was left of Sirius' cheerful mode vanished and he replied in a dull voice "Pollyjuice Potion." Remus started to laugh again and after a few minutes when he showed no sign of stopping any time soon Sirius and Ally exited the room. In her room she asked Sirius, "Who is the Potions teacher you'll be taking the place of? Surely it's better than Darcy?" Sirius just looked at her in a gloomy way, but when she persisted he replied in a strained voice "Snape." The words hit Ally full in the face; realization began to dawn on her, she fell on the ground laughing and Sirius couldn't get another sensible word from. 

_Sirius_

In the kitchen Sirius passed Remus who was still laughing jovially, Sirius sat next to him and sighed, "You'd think…" but he stopped as when he had said the first word Remus had burst out laughing full force again, Sirius backed out of the kitchen grumbling. He exited the house while thinking _You'd think I'd hit both of them with a tickling charm the way they're laughing! Gee, it's not like **I** would laugh if Moony or Ally had to Polyjuice Hooked Nosed and Greasy…well maybe I'd laugh a little…or maybe a lot…okay, okay so I'd laugh till the fat lady sings, but it's no excuse for them._ He kicked a pebble in the road and decided to write back to Harry, providing of course that he found Harry's letter. At this he walked off to search for the letter, full a where of what would happen if a Ministry Wizard got his hands on it.


	3. Default Chapter

# The Celtic Orb

## Chapter 3: Sirius and Ally

(For lack of better name)

### Sirius

He combed the beach in search of Harry's letter, and after about a half an hours worth of searching he found the thing wedged between two rocks jutting from the surface of the water, jerking it out of the rocks Sirius turned it over, to his surprise there was a charm on it that repelled the oceans spray, for the ink hadn't dripped. _Hermione must of helped write the letter,_ he thought inwardly. He liked Harry best of the three, of course, but that didn't stop him from acknowledging the fact that Hermione was the most organized, and cleverest when it came to book smarts. Reading the letter he whispered a spell that he had long since used to do without a wand, "_Dargdination"_, he whispered and the paper went blank. Then he stated, "Harry, Buckbeak and I are fine…" he waited and the words appeared on the paper in his own script. He continued talking until the letter was finished, when it was he looked down and read it,

_Harry,_

_Buckbeak and I are fine; I've just finished rounding up some of the "old crowd." Good news… Remus is teaching again!! Also a couple of my other friends are teaching at new positions. I'll see you soon though you most likely won't see me. Also Harry, as soon as term starts DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT SEND ME ANOTHER LETTER AFTER SEPTEMBER 1st UNTIL I TELL YOU IT'S OKAY TO DO SO ON PAIN OF A HOWLER! AND YES, I AM ABLE TO MANIPULATE THE HOWLERS VOICE SO IT IS NOT MY OWN. (I got a lot of practice with Snape.) If your scar pains you see Dumbledore right away, he'll inform me,_

__

_Good Luck on your O.W.L.S,_

__

_~Sirius_

_ _

Sirius finished reading the letter and set it down with a sigh, he had hoped that he would be able to tell Harry that he was teaching with Polyjuice Potion but Dumbledore forbidden it. Sirius also hated the fact that in the letter he sounded way more like a worrying parent then he would like to. Sighing again he headed back to the house in search of Hedwig. 

Back at the house he found Remus and Ally sitting around the kitchen table, they held back laughter as he came in. When he was almost through walking across the kitchen Ally could resist the temptation to torture him a bit, "Severus," she called in a mock sincere voice, "Do come and sit awhile. We thought…" she was cut off by Sirius who looked as if he would burst at the word "Severus" and go crazy if someone called him it, "fist thing Ally," he said in a tone that sounded half somber and half embarrassed, "You must realize, Ally," he repeated "that though I'm taking Polyjuice Potion to look like the slimy git, I will act nothing like him. Dumbledore, seeing this, knew that most all of the teachers and a lot of the students would notice this abrupt change in our slimy "friend" and get suspicious of my behavior. He devised away to make it look as if Snape had a twin brother who had gone to Durmstrang. I'm supposed to be that brother." He finished and silence encompassed the room.

After a few minutes of silence, Remus spoke, though it seemed the only purpose of the words were to break the quiet that was settled around them like a blanket, "So," he said listlessly, "what's Snapes' "brothers" name?" This question seemed to cheer Sirius up in a miniscule way, he replied, "Orion. That's probably the only compensation I get for doing this, Dumbledore let me chose the name. Also he said if I did this he'd buy all the school stuff I needed _and _make Slimy prepare lesson plans. Not that I have to use Slimy's way of teaching, I just get to make him work!" By the end of all this Sirius was grinning jovially, Ally and Remus decided not to break his good mood. Glancing down at a funny looking thing on his wrist (the thing resembled a watch but had comical looking symbols), Remus let out a small yelp, "It's already the 29th and I don't have my books or anything." He stated in a horrified whisper. Sirius smirked, having no reason to worry, as his lessons along side Ally's were ready, he told Remus this. Remus scowled and Sirius just laughed and managed to choke out something that sounded vaguely like, "paybacks." After that word was spoken Remus scuttled out the door, heading for Diagon Ally. 

_Ally_

Later that day, at about 9:45, Ally had most of her packing done and was now facing her next problem, teaching. Pacing back and forth around the kitchen she was trying multiple opining statements to give her class. After her eighth try (which had Sirius rolling on the ground in gales of laughter,) she finally lost her temper. "Fine!" she shouted "Fine, if I'm so damm funny Sirius why don't you give it a try!" Sirius just looked up from the floor unfazed, he simply grinned, shrugged shoulders, and said, "Who says we have to give a speech?" At that moment all that kept Ally from strangling him was the fact that he was Sirius. And Sirius' job in life, well at least his job in life before Azkaban, _was_ to make people (especially teachers) have the overwhelming sensation to give him a slow and painful death. Sighing she tried to explain to him, "Sirius." She persisted, "_All_ teachers give a speech before teaching a class! It's tradition! It's almost a rule for crimany's sake…" realizing what she had said she quickly shut her mouth. It was to late. Sirius had the gleam in his eye, then he opened his mouth to speak. "Ally." He stated in a tone that suggested he was explaining something excruciatingly simple to a five year old. "Ally," he repeated in the same tone of voice. "My goal in life, my utmost dream, is to break every rule that has ever been set upon Hogwarts. The fact that this is practically a rule is all the more reason I should break it in to millions of pieces." Ally just gave an exasperated sigh and decided she'd try the speech sometime later. 

After that scene (and a couple of others) Ally slumped exhaustedly into one of the kitchen chairs, Sirius across from her looking equally as tired. _Must be tired._ Ally thought coyly. _Takes a lot of work to be that annoying, come to think about it, takes a lot of work just to be that stupid._ She grinned inwardly. _I remember when he and James…_Ally was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of Sirius' voice. "We should get to bed now." He murmured. "Lota catching up to do tomorrow." With that he trudged off to the guests room, and Ally, after a few moments hesitation, trudged in the direction of her room. As soon as she hit the bed she was asleep.

Two hours later Ally awoke to a scream coming from the guest bedroom. Hurriedly she grabbed her wand and rushed to the room, flinging open the door she saw Sirius lying awkwardly on the bed, his covers were thrown to the floor and his face was drenched in sweat while his night shirt clung to his chest. "I'm innocent!" he screamed thrashing a little. "It was Peter, he betray Lily and James. I'm innocent! Crouch, you bastard, can't see it was Peter? …I'm innocent." He finished in a whisper. Pity flooded Ally as she stood in the doorway, tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and silently she called up a wet washcloth. Taking it she wiped his sweat soaked brow. Ally stood to leave but Sirius again began to thrash, hurrying over Ally began to whisper reassuring things in his ear in till he had calmed down. Sighing Ally conjured up a chair, vowing to stay through the night. But around 2:13 her eyes began to fell heavy and, try as she might she couldn't get keep them open. She managed to stand and walk a few paces, before falling backwards onto the bed beside Sirius. Already asleep she failed to notice Sirius' arm drape around her waist

**Did you like it? This story gets worse and worse all the time. I think I should quit on it. If anyone thinks I shouldn't please say so, also if it is to be continued, should there be more or less S/A romance? Thanks**

**~Moony Lupin**


	4. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If you've read the Harry Potter Books (which I guess you have if you're on this sight) you know what belongs to J.K. and what belongs to me. Who ever owns disclaimers can jump off a cliff.

A/N: Finally got this up! Thanks to every one who reviewed! A friend told me to keep going (not to mention some reviewers) so the story keeps a rolling. More or less Sirius/Ally? I might have a tad much in this chapter. Read and Review. Did I mention ten reviews to continue the story? (More would be great! Reviews motivate me the more I've got the more I type. *hint hint*

Thanks

~Moony Lupin

The Celtic Orb__

_Chapter four: Small talk of the dead_

_ _

**Ally**

Ally stirred, barely awake she tried to grasp sleep, which was fading fast. Groggily she opened her eyes and was met by a torrent of sunlight. Something about the room seemed strange to her, but before her cup of coffee she knew it was more effort then she wanted to give at this hour to remember what was strange about a room. Grumbling she turned over to check the time. Eye's wide, she suppressed a scream, for lying next to her was Sirius, his black hair strewn around his face in a mane-like manner while it bounced the rays of sun back at the windows. Sirius' right arm was draped in a casual manner about her waist. Vaguely remembering how she got there, in the bed, Ally contemplated the situation. Several major things were worrying her, the first among them getting out of the bed before Sirius woke up. Who knows the reaction? She thought, sure they were almost married. Yeah, they'd done this before, but that was nearly 14 years ago. Stealthily she moved toward the edge of the bed still facing Sirius, his finger twitched, and she stopped dead in her tracks. Now she realized that moving in any manner ran the risk of waking him up. A risk that she didn't want to take. Sighing she eased back into the pillow. She supposed she should enjoy this as long as could. With that thought she slipped back into a deep slumber.

**Sirius**

**(Last night**)

_Bodies littered the street their remains strewn about in an ugly fashion, before him lay the bloody robes of his one-time friend. Looking about the seen of the disaster, and he laughed. The laugh was not the laugh of mirth or amusement that he so often had in his laughs. His laugh was the laugh of a person on the brink of insanity, and of ironic chaos, more a scream then anything else. The dream sequence faded, he was in back in Azkaban, the ceiling of his cell brushing the top f his head. In front of him was Crouch, who was now turning away. Picking up his voice he called "I'm innocent!" When Crouch kept walking he screamed again, thrashing a little. "It was Peter, he betray Lily and James. I'm innocent!" Crouch still made no movement of turning back so Sirius again screamed after him, louder now, for now dementors started to crowd about the cell, "Crouch, you bastard, can't see it was Peter?" now dementors completely blocked his view, the sweat streaming down his face was mingled with tears. In a last attempt he called out in a whisper, "I'm innocent." Slumping against the cell wall the dream changed again. This time it was a dream of waves and sunlight, cool breeze's wiped the sweat from his forehead, also taking away the tears. As suddenly as it had come the breeze and the place faded away. The dementors were back now, only now he was at the shore of a lake. One dementor tried to pull his face towards it with a rotting hand, to administer the kiss. He writhed trying to jerk his head away from the thing, now, his strength gone, his head tilted toward the dementor. While the dementor lowered its hood, the dream melted away. Again he was on a warm rock in the middle of the ocean, the breeze whipping gently at his hair, while the ocean spoke in a calming voice by gently lapping at the rocks. He closed his eyes and enjoyed this dream for quite awhile. _

_ _

_The dream, like all dreams changed after awhile. Now he was not alone on the rock, Ally lay beside him, sleeping peacefully, in the dream Sirius smiled. Knowing a dream person couldn't inflict severe damage he let his arm snake about her waist._

_ _

Sirius' woke, clenching his eye's shut he tried to hang onto the dream. Remembering it he sighed, as it was one his first good dreams in awhile, fourteen years to be exact. Sirius' eye's blinked open, and sun assaulted them in a blinding flash, flinching, he pried them open again, slowly. I'm dreaming again. He thought knowing it wasn't true, but the sight that met his eyes was doing quite a good job of putting him in s shell-shocked condition. For, in front of him lay Ally her Raven black hair hung about her like wings, and her long white night shirt something like a gown. God, she's beautiful, He thought. As his eyes traveled to the space between them he saw an unwelcome sight. His arm had some how managed to drape itself around Ally's waist, in a casual manner. Now that he paid attention he could feel her side rising and falling in the rhythmic pattern of her sleeping. Smiling he looked at her, not really giving a damm as to how she got there but more exactly her. Wincing, he tried not to think off what heavy most-likely-mettle object she would hit him over the head with when she woke up. If this is Remus' idea of a joke he thought I'll skin him alive and... his thoughts trailed off as Ally turned over in her sleep so that her head rested on his chest. ...And cover him in ten times his weight of thank you cards. Looking down at Ally he saw her eyelids flutter, and a sleepy grin spread over her face, "Lo Sirius," she said in a sleepy mumble. "Lo Ally," he replied fairly stupidly, for lack of better words. "Wana get up?" he asked after a period of silence. Groggily she shook her head. Sirius smiled again, "Nether do I." She grinned up at him and they both went to sleep, clasped in each other's arms.-**I know this parts sappy, but who gives-Moony Lupin-**

_Two figures soared above the noonday clouds; the blue-black wings of the shape on the left could be seen flapping in a steady, yet frantic, rhythm, trying desperately to avoid the good-humored wrath of the figure on the right. Whose snowy wings and flame red hair only magnified her look of playful anger._

"James, you dolt," cried the red head in mock anger, "get back here now!" James only laughed and dived out of her reach, again. Diving, she clenched her fists and called, "Get back here this instant or when Snape gets here I'll cut you up and give you to him to work on in one of his potions." James winced. 

Coming to a stop he flapped his wings so that he was facing her, "Lily," he called back, shaking his head, "Only you could come up with a threat to frighten the dead, Anyhow," he continued, "Do you honestly think Snape would or could get into heaven?" Lily took the brief period of time in James's stillness to grab hold his right wing, "Got 'cha!" she panted in obvious relief, "Do you have any idea what happened when you hit what-'s- name with that new 'invention' of yours?" James put on an innocent look. "I have a...vague idea," he said as if contemplating if his cauldron size was two or three.

Lily sighed, "If you have only a 'vague' idea, as you so crudely put it I'll tell you what happened. You're 'invention' went off and covered every inch of what-'s- name..." 

James interrupted "Peter." Lily stared at him quizzically. James explained "Peter is the name of the angel I covered in my sticky singing solution, he not the Peter but ..."

Lily interrupted "sticky singing solution?" She asked weakly.

"Hey" said James grinning, "It's better than Humorous, humming, hilariously humiliating, honey." Lily winced, looking at him she said, "You really are lost without Sirius, aren't you?" 

Gloomily James nodded, "Him and Remus." He commented, his wings flapping in a dismal fashion. "Remind me," he said changing the subject, "How exactly can you 'reawaken' for good, 'reawaken' for small periods of time, and what is the possibility of it happening in either case?"

Lily sighed, ever since James had learned that the dead don't always have to stay dead, he'd been praying for a second chance at mortal life, heck, if she got a chance at it she'd take it, but what was the likelihood of that? To answer James she said in the tone of the boring angel that explained the procedure to them, "To reawaken for good you either have to a. have the person who killed you use some funky spell known by basically no one and sacrifice themselves for you, feeling truly remorseful. The likelihood of Voldmort doing that is 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001%, b. Use that orb the Celts and Druids made, the whatchimacalit orb, which is in some weird jungle guarded by the..." She paused trying to remember the name of some whacko fatal creature that Hagrid would most likely love to get his hands on.

"Atarus," interrupted James looking fairly grim, "harmless wormlike snake is to basilisk, as werewolf is to atarus. Only one atarus can be alive at one time," he continued, as if he had swallowed a textbook. "They have total control over werewolves on full moons and semi control when the werewolf is in human form. Another of their ability's is that they can call a werewolf if the werewolf is in a 1000-mile area, human or no. Atarus' are only female and are immune to the bite of werewolves, they however can change if they wish it, like a werewolf, but it it's not mandatory, the moon can be full or no. Atarus may also just change certain parts of themselves; say only the eyes of the werewolf for night vision, or the nose for smell. Last but not least, an Atarus can keep a werewolf from changing or change a werewolf back on night of the full moon, after the transformation is complete or before it starts, also having the power to keep a werewolf in wolf form after the full moon has set." He ended with a shiver. Lily goggled at him, she wasn't sure she'd heard right, for James, after his seventh year at Hogwarts, had most likely never read another book that didn't have something to do with either a. Quiditch or b. mischief making, (with the exception of this really stupid book on how to name your baby. In the end that book was used for making 237 paper owls, somewhat like muggle paper airplanes, one for each page of the book.) and she was positive he had never learned about Atarus' from any one of they're seven Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers.

"How?" she asked weakly. Her surprise evident on her face, all previous conversation forgotten.

James grinned, "Moony," he replied, "You forget that before Padfoot and I figured out we could be animals, we were desperately trying to find a way to help the guy." Then he made a face, "Sirius suggested we capture an atarus, get them to make Moony human on full moons. In the end becoming animagus was a better idea." He grinned. "Anyway," he continued, "you were saying?"

"Yeah," she said, still trying to get over the shock that James would remember anything he read in a book, even if it was to help Remus, "anyway, the orb's guarded by an Atarus. Even if you got past that you'd have to get these three other things for the orb. I believe it's got the information in the Book of Dead, which they have, at least a million of up here, and none on mortal earth. The chances of that happening are 0.000000000002000000000000013%. Another chance is to be reborn; you can do this after 6,000 years if your behavior in heaven is perfect. Sad to say James but the chances of that happening for you, is worse than the chance of Voldmort sacking his life because he's feeling remorseful, honestly you must be the closest thing in heaven to a flaw."

James grinned, "And proud of it! Though I can't wait to see what'll happen when Padfoot and Moony get here." His grin grew wider as she groaned, "Any way" he laughed "on with living for short periods of time."

"To live for short periods of time." She continued in her imitation of Binns' voice, "you can do what's called 'willing possession', firstly, the person would have to give consent. Secondly, it would either have to be either the Summer Solstice, the Winter Solstice, or Halloween. Thirdly, that person must be in some sort of body that is similar to your earthly body, Polyjuice potion is frequently used for that. And shebang, you're on earth for five hours of fun in someone else's body. Chances are 1.2%. Fun fun." She added sarcastically. "Last but not least, there are guardian angel jobs. If you work well in protecting people you might get a chance to go down and help till the problems solved. Chances for me are fairly good, last I checked it was 42.5% for you it's 21.01%" 

_James smiled down at Lily, brushing a lock of flaming red hair from across her face, saying something, but the onlooker of the seen, no matter how much he strained to here them, did not hear these words. Then the picture to began to fade, and a boy called Harry Potter woke up._

**Harry**

Harry sat up in bed, pondering the meaning of his dream. Frequently now he had been dreaming-nightmaring of Voldmorts plans, many of which ended in Harry waking up covered in sweat and shaking violently, for he always had this sickening feeling that somewhere the same conversation was going on. In that way this dream was similar but in content as different as possible. What worried him most was what to do about it, he could write to Sirius but he thought, even before he pictured the letter it was stupid. Giving it a try anyway he pictured the letter in his head anyway,

Dear Sirius,

I had this really weird dream. My dead parents were talking about some kind of new joke mix and coming back to life. You know, small talk between dead people. This is 11:59 of August the 31 so I get no howler (yet.)

~Harry

Harry shook his head, the letter was excruciatingly dumb and he was guessing that even if he did send it (chances being he wouldn't) Sirius would most likely A. come to check on Harry's sanity and run the risk of getting caught. B. Send a howler because it would reach on the 1st of September or later, even if Hedwig could use a portkey and there was one to use...for a second his stomach reeled, again he saw Wormtail and the bundle of robs that was Voldmort. Again the ringing in his ears "Kill the spare." Then Cedric falling, Cedric...he shook himself, clearing his mind of the events that took place in the graveyard of Little Hanglten. He sighed deciding he would find out what the dream was about. Even if he had to wait till Halloween. 


End file.
